


Lapidot Anniversary Week Day 5: Game Over

by theregoesjodariel



Series: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2019 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lapidot Anniversary Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theregoesjodariel/pseuds/theregoesjodariel
Summary: Lapidot Anniversary Week Day 5: video games.Drabble. Peridot finds a way to make Lapis lose.





	Lapidot Anniversary Week Day 5: Game Over

“I can’t  _ believe  _ this!” Amethyst says, throwing her sticks on the ground.

“Yeah, I’ve only ever seen Garnet get a score that high,” says Steven, amazed.

“How is Lapis better at Meat Beat Mania than us!?” Amethyst asks, hands to her face. “How is she better at a video game than  _ you!?” _

Peridot looks up at Lapis, playing that silly arcade game. This is, what, the third game she’s kicked their buts at tonight?

“I can believe it,” she says.

She stands on her tiptoes next to the ocean Gem. “What are you--?”

Peridot plants a kiss square on the lips. Lapis drops the sticks.

_ Game over. _

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one today. Tomorrow's will probably be quick, too, but longer than this. As always, thanks for reading-- I hope you liked it!


End file.
